<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warm Hands, Cold Heart by Iocane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440248">Warm Hands, Cold Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iocane/pseuds/Iocane'>Iocane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, Romance, Sappy, Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:21:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iocane/pseuds/Iocane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin sees something interesting hanging from a tree outside his apartment and goes to investigate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Warm Hands, Cold Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I saw a post on tumblr a while back and wrote this fic.  Today seemed like a good day to post it!</p><p>https://ruinedchildhood.com/post/639222843465515008/pleasetakemydollars-the-cutest-snowball</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gavin half woke when the bed behind him shifted.  He didn't even wake up all the way anymore.  Nines didn't need to sleep, and he got bored just laying there pretending. Not that he'd ever said as much to Gavin, but Gavin knew <em>he'd</em> get bored, laying in bed for hours with some loser snoring away next to him.</p><p>Still, sometimes Gavin wished he'd stay, especially now that the snow was getting heavy - it was nice to have someone to snuggle up to when the snow made everything quiet.</p><p>Every day for the last week, Gavin had gone to sleep with Nines beside him, been dimly aware of his departure sometime later, and woke up to Nines in the kitchen, having timed it so the coffee was just ready when Gavin stumbled out.  He should resent the invasion of privacy, the fact that Nines monitored his vitals closely enough to know when he was rousing from sleep even before Gavin was aware of it.  But it meant he got the perfect brew, and more than that - it meant that Nines cared.</p><p>That's what took the longest to get through Gavin's head, how much Nines cared.  </p><p>He gently body-checked Nines after taking his coffee, moving to peer out the window, assessing the newfallen snow with an experienced green eye.  "The fuck?" he half whispered when he saw the tree outside the apartment building.  He was a few floors up but it looked like someone had tied snowballs to the tree somehow.</p><p>Nines' gentle "Hmm?" and the smell of bacon distracted him for a little while.</p><p>It wasn't until he went down on the way to work that he actually got a good look at what was on the tree.  Reaching up, his bare hand cupped one of the tight-packed snow-hearts that was somehow affixed on the end of a branch.  </p><p>Someone had put a lot of time and effort into this, he realized.  There were dozens on this tree alone, and he could see more down the block.  Others had noticed them, folks taking pictures, one guy climbing up and tugging a branch free to present one to his girlfriend.</p><p>Gavin didn't realize how soft his expression was as he turned back to the first one.  "Hey, Nines," he said, reaching up and using his swiss-army knife scissors to cut it off.  "Catch," he said, tossing it to the android, trusting he would be able to catch it gently (he could be so gentle) and not crush the heart.</p><p>Nines did catch it, as tenderly as Gavin expected, and smiled.  "I was hoping you would like them, Detective," he said, using Gavin's title mostly because it made his face scrunch up in a way Nines claimed was cute.</p><p>"Wait …" Gavin glanced up and down the street.  Dozens, if not <em>hundreds</em> … "This is where you've been going at night?"</p><p>"It felt like … a good use of the night hours," Nines said, holding the snow-heart as reverently and carefully as he held Gavin's.  "I started myself, but several other androids have … taken up the banner, I suppose.  These will last as long as the snow does," he said.  Then he glanced down at the one in his hands.  "I'm going to put this in the freezer, excuse me," he said.</p><p>Gavin knew the slight flush on Nines' cheeks wasn't at all due to the cold and he grinned as he stuffed his hands into his pockets to wait.  God, he had a sappy android.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>